Errada
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Estavas errada, Ginevra. Errada. Sempre, muito, escandalosamente errada. Tom/Ginny


**Errada**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

Pensavas que os sabias distinguir, não pensavas?

Pensavas que eles te olhavam de modos diferentes, não pensavas?

Pensavas que poderias ter um sem ter o outro, não pensavas?

Pensavas que só um deles te queria, não pensavas?

Estavas errada, Ginevra. Errada. Sempre, muito, escandalosamente errada. Porque um não existe sem um outro. Tom e Lord, Riddle e Voldemort, jovem e adulto, aluno e mestre. Uma imensidão de máscaras, uma só face. Mas tu nunca viste isso, pois não? Demasiado cega para ver, ou demasiada estúpida para não querer perceber?

Olhavas para Voldemort e não vias Tom, olhavas para Tom e não vias Voldemort. Duas pessoas diferentes, disso estavas certa. Como poderia alguém tão _doce_ como Tom ser tão malvado? Não, não, eles não são a mesma pessoa, não podem ser. Era com este pensamento que te deitavas, noite após noite, não era? E, quando acordavas, estavas convencida dessa realidade, porque tinhas sonhado com o olhar carinhoso _dele_, com as _suas_ palavras aconchegantes. Efémera satisfação, pobre Ginevra…

Abrias o jornal e logo o teu ar sonhador se evaporava. Mortes, desaparecimentos, fugas, atentados… e quem era o culpado, senão Voldemort? Doía? Doía descobrir que, no fundo, sabias que tudo era mentira? Oh, se doía! Doía demasiado, ardia, _queimava_. Era por isso que atiravas o pergaminho para longe de ti, afundavas a cabeça nos braços e te deixavas dominar pela loucura? Era por isso que desejavas ardentemente voltar a dormir, apenas para te encontrares com e_le, _para te deixares enganar outra vez?

E quando já estavas suficientemente embriagada pela sua essência aparentemente pura, voltavas às trevas. Tom era o teu amigo, Voldemort o teu inimigo. Eles eram o oposto um do outro. Nunca poderiam coexistir no mesmo corpo, pois não? Pois não? Não? Não? Não?

Voltavas a duvidar, pequena Ginny? Era difícil mostrar a certeza que não sentias e tudo o que conseguias fazer era deixar escapar um _não_ com reticências, uma coisa tão fraca que ninguém ouvia, nem mesmo tu. Que fazias tu, então? Embrenhavas-te em conversas fúteis e vazias, só para não ouvir o eco das tuas incertezas? Beijavas rapazes sem interesse, apenas para não sonhares com o que os s_eus_ lábios poderiam fazer contigo? Integravas grupos de rebeldes, lutando contra o sistema e a opressão, simplesmente porque não querias ter de lidar com outro tipo de problemas?

Quantas vezes estiveste parada em frente ao lavatório daquela casa-de-banho, olhando para a torneira e tentando sibilar a senha de entrada para a Câmara dos Segredos? Quantas vezes estiveste prestes a perguntar ao Rapaz-que-te-salvou o que tinha feito ao diário? Quantas vezes, quantas? Cem? Mil? Não, já não as podias quantificar, seria como contar todas as estrelas do céu.

Bastava dizer que tinham sido demasiadas.

Um dia, compreendeste que essa loucura tinha de acabar, de um modo ou de outro. Foi, talvez, a decisão mais acertada que fizeste, desde que o conheceste. Mais acertada do que escrever naquele diário, deixar que ele te dominasse e, por fim, culpá-lo por todas as acções maldosas e perversas que cometeste. No entanto, não podias dizer a ninguém que, no fundo, sentias falta disso. Julgar-te-iam louca, tal como tu própria já te julgavas.

Foi a segunda vez que desejaste mesmo morrer, Ginevra.

Já antes tinhas estreado esse desejo, quando te deste conta de que _alguém _estava a dominar o teu corpo, a controlar a tua mente e que nada podias fazer contra isso. Nem Tom te pôde valer; aquele teu querido Tom, aquele que se sentia _incapaz_ de te ajudar.

Naquele momento, era por causa desse Tom que querias acabar com a tua vida. Uma boa razão para morrer, não achas? Morrer para evitar que a verdade, aquela odiosa verdade que tentavas a todo o custo reprimir, se soltasse das tuas mãos e começasse a dançar em frente aos teus olhos. No fundo, querias morrer para _o _proteger… Seria uma razão nobre, se não estivesses tão estupidamente errada.

Deixaste os sapatos e as meias na margem do lago, embora não soubesses porquê. Querias evitar que eles se molhassem? Para quê, se não esperavas voltar a usá-los? Talvez não passasse de mais um sinal da tua loucura… ou da tua fraqueza.

Sentiste o frio da água em redor dos teus tornozelos, ondulando à volta das tuas coxas, entranhando-se por entre as tuas roupas, picando o teu pescoço. Puramente por instinto, contiveste a respiração e deixaste que a água lambesse o fogo dos teus cabelos, como se quisesses apagar a chama da tua vida com tamanha simplicidade.

Foi o melhor que conseguiste, não foi?

Nem foste capaz de morrer, desprezível Ginevra. Ou melhor, demoraste demasiado tempo a decidir-te a deixar de respirar. Tempo suficiente para o Potter te salvar, outra vez.

Devias agradecer-lhe, pequena Ginny. Salvou-te tantas vezes, afastou-te tantas vezes do perigo… Quase tantas como aquelas em que desejaste correr riscos por uma fantasia idiota. E tu, como lhe agradecias? Com aqueles teus beijos superficiais, com aquela tua paixão insuficiente?

A culpa, na verdade, não era tua. Tu querias, realmente, entregar-lhe a tua alma, mas não se pode dar aquilo que não nos pertence. Perdeste a tua alma no momento em que escreveste o teu nome nas páginas daquele diário… para sempre. E, mesmo assim, fazias um esforço desproporcional à tua tão singela existência para o amar que quase chegaste a acreditar que tinhas conseguido esquecer Tom.

Quase.

Até que te deparaste com as pupilas avermelhadas daquele que dizia ser o futuro de Tom. Nesse instante em que tu o fitaste e ele a ti, compreendeste que nunca estarias completa, porque tinhas entregue uma parte de ti a um jovem dedicado e carinhoso, a um monstro sem escrúpulos, ao querido Tom, ao odiado Voldemort.

E, depois, acabou tudo. As dúvidas, as incertezas, a vontade de sonhar, o desejo de cometer suicídio. Tudo isso desapareceu, no instante em que te deixaste convencer que, agora, Tom, o teu querido Tom, estava livre.

Pena que tu nunca fosses capaz de o imitar.

* * *

**N.A.: **Para a Francisca, por me "obrigar" a reencontrar a inspiração e acabar esta coisinha. E por me mostrar este ship fantástico.


End file.
